To Go Where It's Going
by Virtue
Summary: Laguna understood her then, but recieves a reminder for the time being.


**To Go Where it's Going**

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Otherwise I'd be able to afford a car, which would be sweet.

**Note: **This is a Laguna/Raine, because believe it or not, Laguna does not fall deeply in love with his son. Also its been a while since I last played FFVIII, so there may be a few minor inaccuracies. This is set a short while before Laguna left Winhill, and pretty much pointless. Also, mild sensuality warning. Nothing drastic though.

Clear blue eyes steadied on the ceiling above her, and in the dimness of the room they remained the same. She could recall times from adolescence, when one boy or another would tell her _"You have beautiful eyes, Raine." _Being a rather frivolous girl at the time she would reply, _"Thank you. They change depending on the lighting, actually."_

It was a silly lie, as her eyes were always constant. Day and night since childhood, they remained the same consistent, blue. Though she'd changed quite a bit.

An abrupt barbaric snore interrupted her reverie. Sighing, and rolling over to let her arm dangle over edge of the mattress, her irritation only increased when she felt _his _bare figure move with her own, taking up the ounce of space she'd just given up, and pinching off her supply to the sheets in the process.

The snoring continued.

"_Great..." _She told herself. This was purely uncomfortable. And to leave the room would only result in a rather _puzzled _Ellone in the morning. Turning herself back around to face her bed thief, she gripped the man by the shoulders and gently shook, whispering his name as to urge him awake.

Dark hair shrouded his startled green eyes when they snapped open, but it did little to conceal what was before him, even in the lack of light. "Whoa... Hi Raine..." He started groggily, his voice slurring a little in fatigue, "Not that I mind or anything, but didn't we jus-"

"Move over." She snapped, her whisper hanging in the air contrary to his voice. She felt her arm begin to numbly tingle. Grunting, he rolled over slightly towards her, and awkwardly realizing in mid turn he was moving the wrong way, rolled back away from Raine as she commanded, finally finding himself on his own side of the bed.

"Sorry." His deep muffled voice said into the pillow. Raine slipped under the free sheets and lay back down to her original position, flat on her back, sheets pulled up to her neck, clear blue eyes straining at the ceiling. Relief quickly returned to her arm.

He was wide awake now, because of the interruption. Not even the usual "face in the pillow" would do the trick. Rolling over yet again, he now faced Raine, who remained laying in her still, calm, position. _"Man... some kind of romantic I am, huh?" _He thought to himself. Right next to him lay an incredibly lovely woman (And he proceeded not to dwell on the thought, seeing as the familiar cramp in his leg wouldn't do much to help), and he let himself fall asleep so soon.

He watched for several moments in the darkness, her chest rise and fall, and her fingers fumbled restlessly, drumming themselves against where the edge of the sheets met her barren neckline. He now knew for sure that she had something to say, and he fell _asleep. _Surely she didn't think anything of it, he assured himself. Raine knew how he felt. Though when the locals received news of their engagement they tried to convince Raine otherwise. _Soldiers will do whatever they can to take advantage of a woman_, the they agreed, and Laguna was a soldier. He didn't simply _use _her tonight, she _had _to know that.

He opened his mouth to speak, but only ended up closing it a moment later. It seemed for the first time, Laguna Loire was at a loss for words. Instead he gingerly reached his right hand over, placing it on hers. Stunned at the sudden affection, Raine turned her head and smiled. She hadn't meant to, but eyes met his, she understood.

And that was a reason enough. She laced her slender fingers around his clumsy ones, and slowly brought the soft of his hand to her lips, pressing them softly before dropping their hands back down.

He struggled to speak again. In the colorless moonlit that seeped through the thin curtains of the room, her eyes shone clear. "Y-You're _lovely_." Said a blunt whisper from him. _"Smooth man, that was smooth," _He cursed himself sarcastically. His leg twitched, and he kicked her lightly as if from instinct.

Raine picked up her head, and moved it closer to his. He stared. Though from the distance that had been between them before he had observed them as being clear, but as now they were a mere inch from his own he could see they were the same blue they'd been since he'd seen them for the first time. Brushing a stray lock from his face she murmured "Your eyes are _lovely._"

He scowled. She was mocking his attempt at being _romantic_. But before he could do anything to protest she pressed her lips to his with more passion, more hunger, than she'd done his hand. He smiled against her.

Raine proceeded to snake one arm to the back of his neck, and the other to the base of his head, grazing his earing with a thumb before parting from him. Shifting herself downward a little, she kissed his jaw lightly before settling her forehead into the firmness of his collarbone. His toned right arm comfortably found its rest on her waist, leaving his hand dangling as her arm had from the bed earlier. The remaining left hand supported his head through the feathery walls of the pillow where both of their head lay to rest. Neither had said a word.

Laguna, Raine had decided was undefinable. While she remained constant with her immortal eyes. He was sloppy, impulsive, and never had what would be considered "choice vocabulary", but Raine had seen something else in him as well. Something compassionate, real; and it was more than physical pleasures, but something sweetly undefinable that just felt _good._ And he was _hers. _Her eyelashes tickled his neck slightly as she closed them.

Slightly drowsy from the tease of sleep Raine whispered against his voice box, "...we go where it's going..." She sighed, "...it goes." And Laguna understood.

And he turned around to face his son years later, only to see clear blue eyes and something undefinable.

"_People run from sun to sun, caught in their lives overflowing. Once begun, life goes until it's gone; we have to go where it's going."_


End file.
